


I suppose...

by RedSky18



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Gen, angsty, somewhat of a character study based on how i think lana would be all things considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18
Summary: Now that everything's done, there's too much time to think.





	I suppose...

I suppose...I never really had time to think about it.

We had a war to fight and, though I, myself, didn't have much control over it, I was partly to blame. But then again, that was just an excuse.

If I had only been stronger...none of this would have ever even happened. It was all my fault. Even so, I still helped in the fight, often even taking the lead on the battlefield. It was only right that I did. I could take all responsibility that way.

However, when I joined up with you two, I found myself often playing the supporting role more often.

I...didn't like that.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised that destiny was warped so we'd meet each other but...I  didn't want you getting hurt.

But of course neither of you would sit by and do nothing when there's any threat nearby. Ahh, I'm so selfish. I didn't want either of you to get involved yet I had no problem leading soldiers willing to fight under my command to their deaths.

Link...I'm a horrible person. It's no wonder you'd choose someone like Zelda over me every time. I understand. I love her too, after all.

You're both so strong and brave and always push each other forward when the path ahead is difficult. You're both so kind too. Even after you found out who I really am, neither of you showed any doubt or resentment towards me.

That should have made me happy, and yet...There's such a thing as being too kind.

I always wore a smile on the battlefield to boost morale, and now that everything's done...Now that Cia's gone...I suppose we should all be able to smile for real.

But...I just feel even more incomplete than before...

I suppose...Now I have plenty of time to think about it, and I realize...

I'm not happy at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago that I originally wanted to make in more of a comic format but I don't possess the artistic skill to make it how I envision at the moment, and perhaps never will lol. Also based a bit on my au idea of believing, realistically, Lana would've developed feelings for both Link and Zelda.


End file.
